drawntolifefanuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Crosh
Crosh is a character in the Drawn To Life Wiki RP. Background Crosh was drawn into existence in The Book Of Darkness by Wilfre in order to be a member of his Shadowbat army. He was made from the DNA of his sister Joy who was also in the army. The two of them were troublemakers who travelled the world of Raposa with the intentions of killing every living thing that came their way. Eventually the siblings were separated and started of a new life away from each other. Crosh was apart of Circi's rebellion to bring Wilfre back from the dead where as Joy was an inhabitant of Shadow City living with the other Shadow Creatures. Crosh remained in the army throughout the rest of his life until being persuaded to be good by his sister Joy when she joined the side of The Creator. Story When Joy The Shadowbat was created with The Book Of Life in order to join Wilfre's army to destroy the village of Raposa her DNA was used to create Crosh inside The Book Of Darkness. The two shadowbats grew a close relationship as they were siblings and were often assigned by Wilfre to perform tasks or challenges which they carried out as a duo. When the Entirety Of Reality faded due to Wilfre gaining the intention as hatred and his shadow burning brighter than ever Crosh was one of the only beings to survive who was luckily transported to a Parellel Version of Shadow City where he settled down alone. He was however attacked and dying. Soon Joy The Shadowbat and Jowee were awakened in a burnt Raposa Village and managed to find their way to Crosh. Crosh sucked out Jowee's life force and used it for himself to regain life to Joy's annoyance. Crosh and Joy were reunited however Joy was good and Crosh evil. Later Jowee was found inside a Shadow Puddle by Drew but the two were however locked inside along with Joy. Crosh was found plotting to kill the trio but stopped by Jowee who stuck him to the wall and escaped with Drew and Joy using a flying car they were given. Drew and Jowee threw a grenade at the Puddle which ended up murdering Crosh. This however caused a rift between Jowee and Joy as she missed Crosh as he was her only family (and member of the same race) left in existence. Crosh however luckily escaped by switching places in time with Jowee so that he would be inside the Car and Jowee inside an exploding puddle. While it is not confirmed this was probably Jowee's death. Joy took care of Crosh inside the Car with Drew. The vehicle itself was automatically transported to an Island with a tower on it where the spirit of Heather lived. Heather revealed that if Crosh lived he would one day murder half the Raposa Village Of Watersong and it was Drew's responsibility to prevent that. For this reason Heather handed Drew a dagger and demanded him to murder Crosh to save the citizens. Drew however decided instead to cut off Crosh's arms, wings and legs so that he couldn't cause any trouble but yet still be alive. Crosh however escaped. This was however an issue for him as Drew was filled with the intention to stop his plot of attacking Watersong. So Crosh lied to them claiming he had seen sense and that he was going to take a break from being evil when really he intended to travel to Watersong and commit his evil plan. Crosh's plans worked and Watersong was officially out of existence. Relationships Joy Category:Original Characters Category:Roleplays Category:Shadow OCs